Super Smash Bros.
Perhaps one of the most discussed and debated topics around Daisy revolves around her theoretical inclusion in a Super Smash Bros. game. So far, Daisy has only appeared through multiple references by Peach, and has had multiple trophies. Super Smash Bros. Melee While not playable, one of Peach's alternate costumes strongly resembles Daisy. Peach has Daisy's hair color as well as Daisy's dress and the shorter gloves. The floral motifs are also present, which Peach's Daisy costumes in later Super Smash Bros games do not have this. Peach also has Daisy's tanned skin, a feature Daisy only had in the N64 era. A Daisy trophy can also be unlocked through the Trophy Lottery. It's based on Daisy's Mario Party 3 appearance. Daisy's trophy information is as follows: ; Daisy : The princess of Sarasa-land, Daisy met Mario when he helped defeat the evil alien Tatanga in Super Mario Land. Princess Daisy is a bit of a tomboy when compared with her counterpart, Princess Peach. After her appearance in Mario Golf, some gossips started portraying her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach. : Super Mario Land : 8/89 Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Daisy is still not playable. Peach still has a costume inspired by Daisy, but it doesn't resemble Daisy at all; it's just Peach with Daisy's color scheme and no floral motifs. Daisy has a trophy in her football attire from Mario Strikers Charged and two stickers in this game. One of the stickers is Peach and Daisy's artwork from Mario Party 7, and the other is Daisy from Mario Strikers Charged. Brawl Sticker Daisy (Super Mario Strikers).png|Daisy (Super Mario Strickers) Brawl_Sticker_Peach_&_Daisy_(Mario_Party_7).png|Peach and Daisy (Mario Party 7) Daisy's trophy information is as follows: : The princess of Sarasaland and an upbeat and cheerful go-getter. She has appeared in titles ever since Mario saved her after her kidnapping by the tyrannical alien, Tatanga. Although her iconic look is a yellow and white dress, she goes with a sportier look in Super Mario Strikers to compliment her spunky scoring strikes. : : Super Mario Land : : Mario Strikers Charged Football Super Smash Bros. for Wii U In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Daisy is again not playable. Peach still has a costume with Daisy's color scheme, similar to the one in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Peach's hair on this costume is also a brighter orange opposed to the darker orange hair Daisy has. Mii Fighters can wear Daisy's Crown, which is randomly unlocked while playing in Single Player Modes. Daisy also a few trophies in this game. It should be noted that Daisy has the most amount of trophies of all non-playable characters that appear in this game and the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. Daisy's trophies in this game consist of Daisy in her usual dress, Daisy from the Mario Baseball series, and Baby Daisy. Daisy's trophy information is as follows: Smash Tour Daisy's Baseball Outfit trophy makes an appearance in Smash Tour. When the player selects it, he/she is given immunity to any items or projectiles. Tips A tip about the Daisy (Baseball) trophy from Smash Tour can show up on the player's screen inbetween screen transitions (pictured above) Daisy in Smash! While Daisy isn't officially a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, a French programmer known as KTH has created a mod of Daisy, which is a pallet swap for Peach, similar to the Koopalings and Alph for Bowser Jr. and Olimar. A voice pack has been also been released separately from this Daisy mod. The voice clips feature Deanna Mustard's portrayal of Daisy. Her name is seen below her icon during battles and the off-voice calls her by her name if the player wins a fight while playing as Daisy. People are working on giving Daisy her own character slot for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U instead of keeping her under Peach as a pallet swap. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Similar to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, except Daisy has only one trophy in this game - an exclusive trophy to this game based on her Mario Tennis Open appearance. The Game Boy stage, Dream Land from the Kirby series, was originally planed to be a Super Mario Land stage before being replaced by the Dream Land stage, probably for the lack of Kirby stages in the game. While this doesn't mean Daisy was planned to be playable, it is interesting to note as Super Mario Land is Daisy's debut game. Like in past Super Smash Bros games, an alternate costume for Peach based on Daisy also makes an appearance. This costume is used for Peach's alternate trophy. This trophy will be awarded for beating the all star mode as Peach. Daisy's trophy information is as follows: ; American version: Daisy (Tennis Outfit) Similar to Peach in how she plays tennis, Daisy also packs a seriously powerful shot. Maybe their choice of colors symbolizes their personalities? They're alike in a lot of ways, but if you could choose just one, would you choose Princess Daisy or Princess Peach? '' ; European version: Daisy (Tennis Outfit) ''Like Peach, Daisy is a Technique player, but she has something else up her sleeve: a really powerful shot. Do you think the sedate pink and vivid orange reflect Peach and Daisy's different personalities? Would you say you're more Team Peach or Team Daisy? Or maybe... Team Both? Trivia ☀ Early copies of Super Smash Bros. Melee show Daisy's infamous "Third Eye" when viewing her trophy at a certain angle. The third eye is located underneath her hair. This is fixed in later copies of the game. ☀ Daisy has the most number of trophies out of all the non-playable characters represented in Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS. She has a total of four trophies if one counts the one trophy in the 3DS version, as well as the regular Daisy trophy, the Daisy (Baseball) trophy, and the Baby Daisy trophy in the Wii U version. ☀ The Easton theme from Super Mario Land has been remastered and reused for the underground part of the Mushroom Kingdom stage in Brawl and in Smash for Wii U and 3DS, and for the Super Mario Maker and Luigi's Mansion stages in Smash for Wii U and 3DS. ☀ Peach's clear movie for Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Wii U references Daisy by using Peach's Daisy costume in it. One scene involves the regular Peach and the Daisy costume floating away from a Chain Chomp, and the other scene depicts the Daisy costume grabbing Luigi. ☀ Daisy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl says that Daisy's iconic look is her yellow and white dress, but she no longer wears her yellow and white dress by the time Super Smash Bros. Brawl was released. ☀ One of Rosalina's clear pictures in Super Smash Bros Wii U may be a reference to Peach and Daisy, with the pink and yellow-dressed Rosalinas attempting to mimic Peach and Daisy's team art from Mario Party 7. The pink and yellow dresses themselves could be references to the princesses. Gallery This the gallery of this page. Category:Outside Reference Category:Games